


Day 06: Big Jackets

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 06: Parkas/Big Jackets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 06: Big Jackets

**Author's Note:**

> [30 day winter fic challenge](http://heckyeahtumblrchallenges.tumblr.com/post/35486362064/winter-drawing-writing-challenge)
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Characters are not mine, am playing in the sandbox, etc etc.

Koganei shivers as he hops up and down a little, trying to warm himself up.

It’s unusually cold tonight - colder than most of the nights this winter, at least - and he hadn’t been prepared for the sudden dip in temperature.

He rubs his hands together, wishing he had remembered to grab his gloves before leaving the house earlier. But he had been so excited to see Mitobe that the minute he could escape after dinner, he had grabbed a thick sweater and boots and flown out of the door, almost tripping over the house cat in his haste.

Maybe a hot drink might help against the cold, he thinks, and he’s about to start hunting for a vending machine when he catches sight of Mitobe heading towards him.

Koganei can’t help the grin on his face - he’s probably freaking out the few people standing around him at the bus stop - but he doesn’t pay them any attention and instead, hurries over to meet his boyfriend halfway.

He chatters happily as he falls into step with Mitobe, forgetting his cold for a brief moment. Just as they’re about to reach the bus stop again, a particularly sharp gust of wind blows down the street.

Next to him, Mitobe looks unfazed by the sudden cold, while up ahead, Koganei can see that the people at the bus stop are pulling their jackets tighter or winding their scarves around their neck. His sweater suddenly doesn’t feel thick enough, and as the cold stings his face and gloveless fingers, Koganei is back to rubbing his hands again to salvage whatever bit of warmth he can find.

He’s only gone a few steps ahead when he realizes that Mitobe has stopped walking, and is now pulling off his jacket. “What are you-,” he starts to say but then he stops short when Mitobe holds out the jacket wordlessly.

Lost for words, Koganei stares at the jacket, then up at Mitobe, who is looking down at him with a gentle smile.

“Eh, I can’t take that!” Koganei protests. “You’ll freeze!”

Mitobe snorts softly. Without any warning, he’s tugging Koganei’s arm and adjusting the sleeves. By the time he’s done, Koganei finds himself all bundled up in Mitobe’s jacket.

It’s a big jacket. The material is nice and soft, and thick enough to keep most of the cold away. There are even pockets at the side, and Koganei slips his hands into them, relieved at the warmth.

Mitobe, who’s wearing a thick sweater and has a scarf wrapped around his neck, tilts his head to one side, looking satisfied.

Blushing a little, Koganei stammers out his thanks, and is rewarded with another smile and a soft brush of lips against his forehead.

The warmth stays with him throughout the night.


End file.
